dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flooded District
This page is about the mission The Flooded District. You may be looking for the location or the book. The Flooded District is the seventh mission in Dishonored. Corvo Attano, betrayed by the Loyalist Conspiracy and captured by the Whalers, must escape and return to the Hound Pits Pub. Briefing Betrayed and poisoned by Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton, you've awakened in the ruins of the Flooded District, where the assassin Daud has you under guard. Recover your gear, confront Daud, and find a way out of the Flooded District. Infiltration There are many ways to navigate the mission, with only a few places that Corvo is required to visit. Prior to the mission, his gear his tossed to the bottom of the Greaves Refinery by Daud; Corvo can choose to retrieve his gear, or go on without it. If Corvo heads to the refinery, three assassins can be heard talking about their search for him (the details of which will differ according to Corvo's chaos level for the mission) before vanishing. Corvo can then enter the refinery. There will be four weepers around Corvo's gear in high chaos, but only one in low chaos. Thereafter, there are noticeably more guards when Corvo returns to Rudshore Waterfront, though they only watch the roofs rather than the street. The exception is the bridge immediately outside the refinery; if Corvo attempts to open the bridge gate with the wheel, assassins will notice and come to investigate. Note that to gain access to the Rail Station, Corvo must pass an open area that may have assassins on the ground and roofs. Several have the key to the Rail Station, and it is also found in a side room. Confronting Daud When Corvo approaches Daud's quarters, an assassin will appear to inform Daud of Corvo's disappearance. The assassin's explanation will reflect Corvo's actions in the area; if he has not been detected, the assassin will comment how nobody has seen him, and Daud tells him to "deal with the sentries as he sees fit." Corvo can duel with Daud by walking straight to him. In low chaos, Daud will use Bend Time so that his underlings will not interfere. After his defeat, he will admit that he is the one who killed the Empress, and that he regrets it deeply. He then will ask Corvo to determine his fate. He will disappear if Corvo decides to spare his life. Alternatively, Corvo can choose not to confront Daud at all, and instead steal the key from his desk and leave. To accomplish "send a message" optional quest, Corvo has to pickpocket Daud. This method is best accomplished through liberal use of Bend Time (effective on Daud's sentries) and Blink. Choosing this method counts as sparing Daud, and acts as the de facto non-lethal elimination for the mission. Escaping the Flooded District Immediately after Corvo escapes the assassins' base, he will enter a slum. There are many plague survivors in the area, and they are non-hostile. The side objective Creating a Safe Haven is available here in low chaos. After bypassing the wall of light and tallboys guarding the district exit, Corvo will come upon a building with an entrance barred by wood planks. Corvo can break down the planks, but several weepers down the street will rush toward the sound. Alternatively, Corvo can access the building by climbing through a window. In the sewers beneath the Hound Pits, Corvo will come upon a small settlement. In low chaos, its members are plague survivors; in high chaos, they are weepers. Side Objectives *Recover Corvo's gear, stashed in the Greaves Refinery. *Creating a Safe Haven: Help a group of plague survivors escape the district while protecting them from patrolling tallboys. *Settle the final confrontation between Slackjaw and Granny Rags. They are located in the Dunwall Sewers if Corvo interacted with Granny Rags during the High Overseer Campbell mission. If Corvo did not interact with Granny Rags or killed Slackjaw in House of Pleasure, the sewer gate will be unlocked, and her lair will be inaccessible. **There are two ways to settle the confrontation: either kill/incapacitate Granny Rags or kill Slackjaw. **In order for Granny Rags to be killed or rendered unconscious, her cameo must be destroyed. **Despite her powers, Granny Rags is classified as a civilian, and killing her will count as a civilian kill against Corvo's chaos. Such is even the case when she still has her cameo, and each time she is "killed" will count. **Corvo can also choose to avoid the confrontation entirely and escape by stealing the sewer key from Granny Rags. She will turn hostile immediately. ***(Ghost/Clean Hands Note: When attempting a Ghost/Clean Hands run, use Bend Time, pickpocket the key from Granny Rags, and blink into the shack. Though Granny Rags will become hostile when Bend Time ends, she will not detect Corvo if he is not within sight. Quickly unlock the door and enter the room to avoid being detected. A second method involves burning the cameo, releasing Slackjaw, and allowing the two of them to fight. Slackjaw will win if Corvo kills all the rats that can attack Slackjaw.) Special Actions *Retrieved your gear *Helped Slackjaw defeat Granny Rags *Helped the survivors escape General Mission Notes *This level changes significantly based on the chaos level, and the number of guards is variable. *On a no-kill approach, be careful when using sleep darts on assassins who are on a roof or bridge. They may fall and die, especially if caught looking over an edge. Like City Watch guards, this will alert their fellows if Corvo is spotted. *There is a safe in one of the rooms of the galleries; the code is 748. *There is a back route around Daud's base through a collapsed building. Ascending it will put Corvo in the area directly behind Daud. *If Corvo already killed Slackjaw before the final confrontation, the Bottle Street survivor will remark how "things were hopeless without Slackjaw." Granny Rags will not be holding Slackjaw in the stocks, but will have his corpse in her room with the bed and cameo. Corvo can loot his body for the sewer key. *If the wolfhounds in the kennels during High Overseer Campbell are left alive, they will re-appear just outside Daud's building along with a book entitled Excerpt from An Assassin's Log. *It is highly advised that Corvo retrieve his lost gear, as it makes dealing with river krusts later on much easier. Trivia *In Daud's base, Corvo encounters a novice assassin being put through a stealth training lesson. The instructor's dialogue is a direct reference to the training mission in Thief: The Dark Project, as Garrett's stealth instructor spoke exactly the same lines. *If Corvo manages to steal Granny Rags' key and skip the fight entirely, the optional objective "Find Granny's Cameo" may stay in the journal for the rest of the game. However, there are no negative consequences besides not being able to complete it. *The Bottle Street thug informing Corvo of the situation between Slackjaw and Granny Rags will shoot himself in high chaos, but simply disappear in low chaos. He will also disappear if Corvo takes away his gun in high chaos. *If Corvo branded Thaddeus Campbell during the High Overseer Campbell mission, he will be one of the weepers patrolling the level. His name will not appear when the crosshair lands on him. *The poison used to incapacitate Corvo is Tyvian. According to the Whalers that find Corvo, it is considered 'amateur work'. *According to a sign nearby, Granny Rags's lair used to be an armory. Gallery Daud001.png|Daud takes Corvo's gear. OverseerFranklin02.png|Overseer Franklin. screens02 assassins.png|Assassins patrol the area where Corvo is imprisoned. Greavesrefineryentrance.png|The Greaves Lightning Oil Refinery. Refinery09.png|Corvo's gear. Campbellweeper04.png|Weeper Campbell. Deadoverseerfloodeddistrict.png|A dead Overseer. Overseer'swarning.png|An Overseer crawls on the ground. Centralrudshore.jpg|Central Rudshore. screens02 flooded district.png|The area outside Central Rudshore. screens02 central rudshore6.png|An assassin on a walkway spots Corvo. screens02 central rudshore7.png|Assassins patrol the area. Assassin Training.jpg|The training room at Daud's Hideout. Lord_Regent.png|A portrait of the Lord Regent, stabbed with an assassin's blade. screens02 daud.png|Daud records an audiograph. screens02 daud6.png|Daud uses Bend Time to fight Corvo alone. screens02 daud7.png|Daud and his assassins fight Corvo. screens05 map.png|A map in Daud's Hideout showing the positions of the Whalers at Dunwall Tower during the Empress's assassination. 03 survivors.png|Survivors in the Flooded District. Alfa1.png|Alfa. screens05 corpse cart.png|The corpse cart. screens05 granny attack2.png|Granny's lair during the final confrontation. screens05 slackjaw.png|Slackjaw in Granny's lair. 02 armory.png|Armory sign near Granny's lair. 03 granny.png|Granny Rags and her soup. Cameo_Bed.png|Granny's cameo on her bed. Cameo_Furnace.png|Granny's cameo in the furnace. 03 jelly.png|Jelly's safe. Poster Cluster1.png|A poster cluster near Jelly's safe. Low Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 7 The Flooded District (No commentary) Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 3|Part 3 File:*SPOILERS* Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 4|Part 4 High Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 3|Part 3 Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay